


My Quest

by SamanthaCitrus



Series: Random Thoughts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCitrus/pseuds/SamanthaCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few thoughts I had about Charlie.<br/>This is a part of a series. They aren't exactly stories..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of Random Thoughts Series.

Behind a desk is where I started 

Then off to Oz I departed

To help my friends, I found the book 

Using the Codex to get a look

Assisting a witch was not my thing

but things began to go full swing

I thought it all for the best, so I continued on my quest

I cracked the code of the Damned

and  gave my life for Dean and Sam  
  



End file.
